The Way I See It
by Cardwitch
Summary: [A Tale of Two Sisters] What if ATOTS had ended differently. Everything lies on Eunjoo's shoulders. She's got to make a choice.


**The way I see it…**

A Tale of Two Sisters Fanfic.

What if Eun-joo had found another way to make Su-mi pay? There is the other way, and in some ways… It's the worst of all.

* * *

Like a monster, I lay my eyes on the young girl of only fifthteen years. She always did look like her mother. What a selfish woman their mother was… To kill herself when she had two good daughters who needed her. Dying in that closet in Su-yeon's room. I try so hard to stick up for the two girls, but my beliefs in family values are lost on these people…

_Especially Su-mi…_

I'm trying to fit into their world so much; it wasn't something I planned to do. I started out as Su-yeon's nurse and I aided her father in his target to try and fight her depression. It seems that ever since her mother died, she's suffered from all kinds of problems…

_Hallucinations…_

A sign of madness… It scares me. I'm only young, and I've tied myself down to two girls on the brink of insanity. Maybe it'd be better if they were treated away from me. But Su-yeon, she's going to die… If I don't do something, they'll find her later, crushed by that damn wardrobe. I have to help her, imagine what the world would think if I didn't. They'd scorn me and stare at me. They'd blame me for both deaths, mother and daughter together, dying…

The world is full of hard worlds; I can't take the angry of the people who see me as… strange. I'll prove them wrong, I'll save Su-yeon… I can change. Maybe my family values are lost on these pathetic three people, but the least I can do is try to gain their trust. If I get the trust of Su-yeon, then Su-mi will surely learn to love me too…

_That's all I want…_

_To be loved…_

_To be accepted…._

I hurry back to Su-yeon's room, there's still sometime time to help her, I can still save her.

Sun-mi's room door opens, and she steps out. I turn to her and smile, "Su-mi, did you hear something?"

Her eyes are stubborn and cold, they remind me of her selfish mother, and she used to stare at me like that. Glare at me as if I were something like a stray dog or an unwelcome guest. Alive, that woman used to turn her eldest daughter against me and told her I was all sorts of things…

_Home stealer…_

_Whore…_

_Witch…_

"What are you doing up here?" Su-mi snapped at me, as if she were the mother and I the child. "Why would you come up here? Dad's not here."

I felt my face forcing a nervous smile, I couldn't help it, it was a rude thing to say but she said it and I couldn't help but smile. It was embarrassed, I knew what she meant, her mother used to throw remarks like that at me too… When I was sent up to get some papers from the room or something. She'd be there, glaring and "What do you mean by that, Su-mi?"

She glared at me, "Quit trying to sound like mum!" I felt my face fall. I wasn't trying to sound like any body… "Do me a favour, stay out of out lives!" I felt my muscles freeze over. I won't lie, I have been having an affair with her father, but I never, ever for a second resented anyone in his family. I wanted it to stop, but then that selfish woman killed herself, and I was left to deal with her depressed daughter and her angry daughter. It's such a shame that the angry one happens to be the one… Who reminds me of myself.

As a child, I was very much like Su-mi, I find myself looking on Su-mi and seeing myself in her, not only her mother. The way she won't stand down when she's challenged, the way she knows what to stay to stand up for herself. That's me… It's as if she's my daughter… Though it's wrong to say she is…

"Get out of my way! I need to go!" she snapped at me again. I found myself grabbing her arm, I glared back at her, and I said the words that I knew would stick with both of us forever…

"_You may regret this moment one day… Remember that!"_

Su-mi smiled smugly at me, her eyes stared wildly at me, "What could be possibly worse then standing here, talking to you?"

Oh, the irony…

"When you're here, I want to be as far away from you a possible… Get it?" she then snatched herself out of my grip, and matched away. Not with a care in the world, to look into the noise that she must have heard only moments ago. I can't move. This is Su-yeon's only chance. I have seconds to make a decision that would last a life time. I wondered if I should, I knew I should…

I realised, that I had the power…

To make Su-mi pay for what she said…

I knew I had the power right now, to do something worse then just letting Su-yeon die. If I saved Su-yeon, then she would respect me. Not Su-mi. If I save her, she will forgive me. Not Su-mi…

I hurry towards the room and open the door…

Su-yeon's scratching is slowing down… She's dying… "Hold on, Su-yeon!" I find myself saying, "I'll get you out, just hold on!" I grasp the sides of the closet and with all my might I trying to pull it up. It's too heavy…

I could call for help…

There's no time…

I heave as hard as I can…

I feel my legs slipping on the wooden floor…

"Su-yeon! Say something!" I say, I have to make sure that my efforts are not in vain. "Su-yeon!"

I hear a whimper coming from under the closet, a tiny voice that sounded like Su-yeon did after she'd been crying. "Eun-joo… Help me!"

"I'm trying!" I reply… I know I won't though, I can't get this thing up for love nor money. But I can't give up. This is the only way that will save me. I know that now. "Su-yeon… I'll pull this up as much as I can, try and move yourself out from under it… okay?" There was no reply, just the sound of a young child, crying and whimpering. "Su-yeon!" I growled, "Answer me now!"

"Y-yes… Eun-joo…"

I start to pull as hard as I can… The closet moves up slightly and my legs shake with the weight that is so hard to bare. But Su-yeon isn't moving, I find myself yelling at her again. "Su-yeon! Do as I say and try and wriggle out!"

"I… can't…"

"Yes you can! Do it now or you'll die! Do you want to die? Huh? Do you?"

I keep on pulling and I pull it up enough for her to wriggle out. She starts to move herself slowly out from under the closet. I feel the sweat from my forehead rolling down my face and my face heat up. This must be murder for Su-yeon. She manages to get out until it's only on her waist…

I can't take this weight any more, "Come on! Su-yeon! Hurry! Use your arms and move!"

She obeys me and used her very active arms to drag herself from underneath the closet. I feel myself letting go…

She's out…

I drop it and the thing crashes to the ground like a ton of bricks. Su-yeon is there, gasping in breath and nursing her bloody nails. I find myself rushing to her side and hugging her. I feel a sudden feel of happiness and triumph in her chest as Su-yeon hugs me back… sobbing thank you in my ears.

"Eun-joo… Eun-joo… I thought I was going to die!"

"You could have… If you hadn't have moved as quickly as you did, you might have… You're a good girl, Su-yeon!" I told her looking at her and smiling. I'd see it, but I did… She smiled back and me and hugged me again, crying. "Now, come on Su-yeon… _I wouldn't have left you_. You're okay now… You're out now… Don't cry…" I feel laughs on my breath. Laughs of joy… Laughs of triumph… Laughs of pure glee…

Su-yeon was accepting me…

I was accepted to the girl who I had treated so coldly, just for beliefs. I know it was a cruel thing to do… But as I child, I had been taught them so strongly, for I was the youngest of two sisters, and I was treated stubbornly by my mother. I know I don't have to do the same. I see now that, as long as Su-yeon likes me… I have the power in this family…

And a friend in the house…

As I try to soothe her, I see a ghostly image in the corner of the room. The face of a woman looks at me and smiles at me. I had done well, and the anger of that ghost had left me. No longer will guilt follow me around…

"Where's Su-mi?"

I felt a little bit of coldness take me over, Su-mi had treated me so cruelly. Had she been kind, I never would have tried to get to Su-yeon. Had she been less selfish… She would have saved Su-yeon…

"She just went out, I talked to her, just as I was coming to your room…"

Su-yeon's face fell a little. Her sister had ignored her pleas for help and gone out, without a care in the world. She heard the noise. She must have heard Su-yeon… She ignored it… "She ignored me…" the child whispered, she then curled her fingers around me again and held herself against me, "Thank you for saving me, Eun-joo… I will never forget this…"

-

Everyone hurried around the two of us down stairs and told me how nice I had been, and how silly Su-mi had been. I gave Su-yeon a nice drink of orange juice and she beamed as she gulped it down happily. She seemed so much better… To think she could have died, had I not have helped her.

Su-yeon told everyone how grateful she was to me, I told her that it was nothing and it was what friends were for. Not mothers… but just friends. Su-mi came in later that night… As soon as she heard what had happened, she yelled at her father for not bringing her back sooner, and was shocked when she heard it was I who helped Su-yeon. She turned to Su-yeon and seemed to beg for forgiveness. But Su-yeon said nothing, but laid her head against him shoulder and stare back at her. Su-mi's eyes looked between us, and she seemed devastated…

I knew that there would never be the same bondage after this. Su-yeon would always love Su-mi, but she would never forget the day when I went to help, and Su-mi looked away. As the girl walked away, I saw the image of a ghost, following her. It was guilt. Everyone who feels guilty had one… It follows you around like a ghost. It never goes away. At least with this story, I am free of my ghost forever…

_I am part of the family now…_

_I had Su-yeon's trust now…_

_And that…_

_Is the way I see it…_


End file.
